Determine the sum of all prime numbers $p$ for which there exists no integer solution in $x$ to the congruence $3(6x+1)\equiv 4\pmod p$.
Firstly, the congruence can be simplified to $3(6x+1)\equiv 4\pmod p\implies 18x\equiv 1\pmod p$. This is solvable for $x$ if and only if $18$ is invertible modulo $p$, meaning $\gcd(18,p)=1$. Since the prime factors of $18$ are $2,3$, these are precisely the prime moduli for which an $x$ cannot exist since then $\gcd(18,p)>1$. Thus, the desired number is $2+3=\boxed{5}$.